1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to augmented reality, and more particularly to augmented reality system and method that use a single marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional augmented reality device disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 99123459 uses at least one marker. The conventional augmented reality device stores a plurality of virtual objects and an error message, and captures an image of the at least one marker to generate a captured image. When only one marker is present, the conventional augmented reality device displays the captured image and one of the virtual objects corresponding to the marker. When multiple markers are present and a distance between any two adjacent markers is not smaller than a predetermined distance, the conventional augmented reality device displays the captured image and multiple ones of the virtual objects corresponding respectively to the markers. When multiple markers are present and the distance between any two adjacent markers is smaller than the predetermined distance, the conventional augmented reality device displays the captured image and one of the virtual objects corresponding to the markers if the arrangement of the markers is meaningful, and displays the error message if the arrangement of the markers is not meaningful.
However, the conventional augmented reality device can not interact with other augmented reality devices to change the content displayed thereon.